


24 Hours In The Devildom

by LilFantaPants



Series: The Seven Sinful Brothers - Beelzebub [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Job, Creampie, Demon, Demon Form, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kitchen Sex, Light Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Seduce, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, sex with demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFantaPants/pseuds/LilFantaPants
Summary: Heather is assigned a unique task at Diavolo's request... but will she comply?
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Seven Sinful Brothers - Beelzebub [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884160
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Heather (OC) identifies as female and uses she/her pronouns.

**Lucifer -** _Heather, you have been assigned an additional task. Please come to my study at the earliest convenience for details. Lucifer._

 _Fucking fantastic_. This surely must be punishment for something. _Oh Belphie, what prank have you pulled this time?_ Sighing, I look to the demon boy sleeping peacefully in my lap, Belphegor. The youngest of the demon brothers, the Avatar of Sloth, and since last week – the latest demon to enter a pact with me. My fingers run gently through his bluish-black hair, the occasional silver strand shimmering in the warm candlelight. He murmurs my name softly through his deep slumber. I had better go and find Lucifer, for I know if I leave him waiting too long the ill-tempered first born would become insufferable. Cupping Belphie’s resting head in my hands, I lift his heavy head up just enough so that I can slowly wiggle free. Without even as much as a stir from the sleepy brother, I was able rise to my feet and slip away into the hallway.

Upon entering the library, I find that the not-so-secret door to Lucifer’s study is already open. A sombre, melancholy symphony beckons from within. A smirk plays on my lips, it's just so fitting for Lucifer, always so overly dramatic.  
“Heather, I’ve been expecting you.” Lucifer’s honeyed voice echoes from within. As I walk through, I find him reclined in an armchair, and the heady scent of a smoky whiskey and aged leather wafts through the air in waves.  
“I believe that you have a task for me.” It has always been important to be polite to the eldest. After spending this long in the Devildom I have come to realise that paying Lucifer the respect that he demands is probably the easiest way to ensure that I won’t be sent back to the Human World in a bodybag. A faint smirk grows on his face; and with a flourishing wave of his leather-gloved hand, he gestures the chair beside him. I proceed to sit down at his silent request.  
“Diavolo himself has assigned this task to you. You are to keep a diary for the next twenty four hours.” Lucifer purrs, the smirk widening into a cruel twist on his thin lips.  
“A diary?” I ask, confused.  
“Yes. You will note all your interactions over the next twenty four hours in a diary.” He sighs, a touch of exasperation lingering in his voice. “You may not divulge this information to any of my brothers, they are not to know. Need I provide any explanation further?”  
“But, why?”  
“You now have pacts with all six of my brothers, and Diavolo is interested in understanding how you interact with them. So please, include any and all details.” My cheeks start to blush... _Any and all details, even?_... “Yes, all details.” He repeats, certainly from noticing the gentle flushing of my visage, the widening of my eyes, and the sudden change in my blood pressure. He leans in towards me. “Especially those of an intimate nature, we want to read it all.” As Lucifer’s wickedly sadistic smile plays upon his face, it becomes clear that perhaps Beelzebub and I haven’t been as carefully discreet as I had thought. Shit, this is going to be quite the personal diary. For a moment I sit in silence, countless questions rushing through my mind. Lucifer sips at his whiskey, quietly revelling in seeing me squirm in this position.  
“And, if I refuse?” I ask, failing to hide my embarrassment.  
“Oh, you won’t refuse an order from Diavolo.” He laughs, thinly veiling his deeply serious tone. Lucifer produces a slim leather bound notebook and passes it to me. “Twenty four hours, starting from the moment that you leave my study.” He commands, a viciously serious look in his eyes. “Don’t disappoint Diavolo.”


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel returns from his Fangol club trip. Heather and Beel celebrate their reunion in the kitchen.

A diary, of all things, why a diary? And one to be filled with even my most intimate of interactions. Just the thought of having Lucifer and Diavolo reading about my relationships with the demon brothers is enough to send my stomach writhing in knots. I look down at the innocent looking black book that fills me with such unease. _Maybe I could just leave one or two details out_. I slip the diary into my jacket pocket. My stomach continues to convulse, and I’m sure I can hear Cerberus growling.  
“Heth!” I turn on my heels to see Beelzebub bounding my way, looking genuinely pleased to see me. He tackled me into one of his bear-hugs, lifts me up to his height, kissing my face all over. I can’t help but squeal with joy. “I missed you so much!” If only you knew how much I’ve missed you too Beel. It was only a week, but I truly missed you while you were on your Fangol team training camp.  
“I missed you too! How was the trip?”  
“It was good, I’d say it’s definitely made us stronger as a team. But it would have been much better if I had you with me. Next time I won’t be leaving you behind.” I smile, looking lovingly into his eyes. I kiss him harder, holding his beautiful face in my hands. “I’m hungry, let’s go to the kitchen.” I hear the low rumbling growl again, as Beel clutches his stomach. I nod at him, and we walk to the kitchen together, his heavy, muscular arm draped across my shoulders.

I perch myself on the kitchen counter while my copper-haired demon empties the contents of our fridge. I pull the little black book from my pocket and start writing.

_**At roughly 20:00, upon exiting Lucifer’s study, I bumped into Beelzebub. Having just returned from his Fangol training trip, he gave me a big hug, and took me with him to the kitchen for food. I watched him eat a snack.** _

It feels just so.. awkward to write this. Living in The House of Lamentation does have its perks, however the lack of privacy does mean that any chance I get to have Beel to myself is precious.. Too precious to be shared, even to Diavolo and Lucifer. I shut the book and put it back into my pocket. I lean back against the wall, watching my darling Avatar of Gluttony feast away on any leftover delights he could find. Once satisfied by food, he approached me, with a different hunger burning in his eyes. Beel parts my legs, and I let out an excited squeal as he pulls me towards the edge of the counter, his eyes alight with lustful intent. Our lips meet, my hips buck against his, causing him to release a pent-up whine. My hands wander under his t-shirt, fingertips travelling over the shifting and tensing muscles of his torso. _Fuck,_ I love his body. He nibbles hungrily at my lip and I gasp inwardly, electric sensations travel down through my core. I free myself from my jacket, but it seems I am too slow for my sex-hungry boyfriend. My shirt is pulled open, sending buttons flying through the kitchen, and the ravenous demon swiftly does away with my bra too.  
“I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve wanted to have you like this,” he growled, I wrap my legs around his waist, and grind my hips against his groin... I can feel his girthy bulge hardening. Beel groans with ragged breaths as I dig my nails into his chiseled shoulder blades. The hunger for my body turns his eyes scarlet, and soon we both know that he’s going to shift into his demonic form soon enough. It’s _such_ a turn on.

He lifts my skirt up to my waist, and his hand wanders into my panties, his fingertips graze my soft, wet entrance. We both moan as he pushes a finger inside me, and with fleeting, curling motions he begins to tease me. His skilled hands make quick work of pulling out my first orgasm, as I drop back onto the counter, hips bucking, back arching, head thrown back. He plants wet kisses over my breasts, his tongue swirls and flicks over my nipples. As my climax slows, he withdraws his fingers, and I hear him licking the juice from his hand. His tongue darts over my pulsing pussy, savouring every last drop of me. I let out a loud gasp as he sucks at my throbbing clit, his tongue flicking back and forth over the tip of my bud. My back arches as a surge of electric pleasure courses through my entire body, my legs clamp around his hips. Beelzebub draws moan after moan out of me, and as I quickly start to reach the peak of my next climax, he shifts into his glorious demonic form. I lose control over myself; my body convulses with searing hot pleasure. My white-knuckled hands grip him by the horns, pushing him down harder against my bucking hips. My ravenous demon boyfriend is licking feverishly at my wet pussy, sucking and savouring my juices, before fully removing me of my skirt and panties. His hard cock slams into me, our combined cries of intense pleasure echo through the room as he fucks me hard and fast. Beelzebub lets out a guttural growl as I sink my teeth into his shoulder. I feel his hands reach under my bum and he lifts me off the counter with ease, only to slam me against the wall. This is how it has always been with Beel, hard, fast, sloppy, and unbelievably passionate; I wouldn’t change it for all the gentle lovers in the world. Oh Beel, oh fuck, _BEEL!_ My body is sweating, shaking, I’m a panting, moaning wreck of a human, and just when I start to feel like my soul might just leave me at any given moment, he forces one last and final thrust into me with a loud, impassioned growl escaping his lips, his beating cock spurts his hot cum deep inside me, filling me up. I go limp around him, gasping for for every laboured breath.

Back in his regular form, Beel holds me close to him, planting soft kisses on my forehead and stroking my hair with a feather-light touch.  
“You’re amazing, Heth...” he breathes into my ear, and I can only weakly smile back in response. He chuckles at me, “you really are fucked aren’t you?” I nod, a small laugh escaping my lips. After sex with him I would always feel this way, completely betrayed by my pitifully weak, human body, with a hint of envy that he always seemed to recover quickly from the throes of passion. A low-rumbling growl echoes from his stomach, and his face turns miserable. The Avatar of Gluttony of course, is never satiated. With a tender, loving kiss, he props me up against the wall while he raids the fridge one last time tonight.

“Come on Heather, let’s get you back upstairs - we can’t have you sleeping here,” Beel awakens me, I must’ve drifted off for a moment. He’s holding a stack of leftover pizza boxes under his arm, and I notice that my bra and skirt are peeking out from his jacket pocket, and I’m half-dressed again in my panties and my busted shirt. I nod at him, and he helps pull me up to my feet, then stooping down to sweep me over his shoulder. As he carries me effortlessly through The House of Lamentation, I pull my shirt together in a futile attempt to reserve some modesty. Somehow, we make it back to his bedroom without bumping into another soul. The door creaks open, the bedroom is dark inside, I can’t see anything. The door clicks shut behind us.

Belphie’s voice breaks through the darkness. “Well it looks like you two have had quite the reunion.”


	3. Three Is A Magic Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub and Heather discover that their kitchen antics have woken up Belphie.

“Well it looks like you two have had quite the reunion.” Belphie’s bedside light flickers on, illuminating the room with a warm glow. Beel sets me down from his shoulder and I turn to face the youngest brother, who is sitting upright in his bed on the far side of the room. He is topless, wearing only a grey pair of pyjama trousers. Although not as impressive as Beel’s body - Belphegor has a slender physique, with lightly defined muscles. A devilish smirk plays upon his lips, knowing exactly what we had been up to, thanks to their twin connection. Belphegor pulls his pillow away from his lap, revealing his stiff erection begging to be freed from the stretchy prison of his pyjamas. Beel’s arms wrap around me protectively from behind. We both can’t help but watch as the youngest demon’s cock twitches. “I do believe that the entire House of Lamentation is aware that our brother has been reunited with his best girl.” Belphie chuckles, “You two weren’t exactly quiet... and I must say, I’m getting jealous.” My cheeks start to blush, my demon boyfriend’s grip tightens around my waist.

Belphie lifts himself off the bed, and saunters over towards me. He takes my chin in his delicate hand and stares into my eyes with a look of faux-innocence, before kissing me - much to my surprise.  
“Belphie, she’s really tired,” Beel interjects, shaking his head, “Can’t you see she needs to rest?”  
“Hmm.. Is that what _you_ want, Heather?” Belphie asks me. He thrusts his pelvis into mine so I can feel how hard he is for me, and through the mop of black hair I see the desire burning bright in his reddening eyes. My head involuntarily knocks back into Beel’s pec, the brothers can see my arousal is reawakening. “Because I think you might want me... right... now...” His tongue trails down my neck to my clavicle, and his soft, fragile hands skim up my sides to my breasts. I feel like my body can barely take anymore, I had barely managed to recover from being mercilessly fucked in the kitchen. My pussy throbs, and I feel a slick of my demon boyfriend’s cum pool in my knickers. Belphegor inhales sharply, noticing the scent of the cum on my panties, smelling the perfume of his brother’s pheromones on me, my pheromones on Beel... he leans forward, his small delicate nose against my neck, breathing it all in. “You have been busy,” he whispers softly in my ear. “I just wish you would play with me too, why should my brother get to have you all to himself? We used to share _everything_ ,” Belphie's face turns to a pout, pretending to be jealous and disappointed. His pelvis drives forward into mine again, his thumb pressed into my hardening nipple. I can’t help but release a soft moan, my whole body is burning up. Beel’s appetite is resurfacing, the bulge in his boxers is stiffening once again, it digs into my back. I turn my head to face him, his cheeks flushing, eyes turning blood red, mouth parted with desire. Belphie’s erection twitches against my upper thigh, causing Beel to release a gentle groan of delight, their twin connection meaning that they feel each-others sensations. Beelzebub looks down at me, and I up at him, and he flashes me a look as if to say ‘do you want us both?’ I pause for a moment, mulling the thought over in my mind. Do _YOU_ want it, Beel? He nods, and I nod back at him. He stoops down and kisses me tenderly, his tongue darts into my mouth whilst Belphie starts to teasingly bite at my neck, rolling my hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Beelzebub’s hand reaches down to the damp crotch of my panties, and he slowly but firmly starts to tease me, his other hand in my hair. The twins of light and dark were working away to bring my body ecstatic pleasure. I had never been with Belphegor before, and the excitement within me was growing.

“Belphegor, get on the bed, and take off your pyjama bottoms” I command, his eyes light up like a kid at Christmastime. He jumps onto the bed, the wicked grin broadening on his face. His cock bounces free as he tears away his pyjama trousers. They may be twins but they truly are nothing alike. Both of them are undeniably well-endowed, but Belphie’s dick is smooth and slender, with a darker and longer head. Beel’s veiny cock is much wider, and the tip is more rounded and bulbous. I move over to the Avatar of Sloth, and I slowly graze my fingertip up the inside of his leg, causing both of my demon boys to whimper with anticipation. My hand reaches the base of Belphie’s dick, and I take a firm grip around him. I bend over, and run my tongue up the length of his shaft, my hand moving up and back down. His hips buck, eager to feel more of my touch. I feel Beelzebub’s hot breath between my inner thighs, he pulls down my panties and admires his work from earlier. His thumb gently opens up my entrance, allowing more of his semen to flow out. I arch my back in pleasure as his tongue darts in, I moan softly. I take Belphie’s cock in my mouth and start sucking strongly but slowly. With a groan from both of my boys, Belphegor’s pelvis uncontrollably smashes up to my face, he can’t bear it any longer. I taste the pre-cum leaking onto my tongue.

Belphegor lies down on the bed, and I straddle him, riding him like a cow-girl. Beel also climbs onto the bed, knees either side of his brother’s head, and he’s stroking his length while I slowly back down onto his brother’s dick. They’re both moaning my name as I buck and grind on Belphie. I watch hungrily as a bead of pre-cum rises up on Beel’s cockhead, I can’t help but lean down to lick it up. Belphie takes this opportunity to latch his lips onto my nipple and to gently tease me with his tongue, resulting in me crying out and pulling back, my nipple escaping his mouth with a soft popping sound. My body is too sensitive and I’m feeling wave after wave of arousal heat up within me. Belphegor takes grip onto my pelvis, and he starts to hasten my rhythm, his hips thrusting his hardened member deep within me. Beel knocks his head back, and his strokes match the pace that his younger brother is setting. They both start panting, groaning, and they start to growl as they shift into their demonic forms. Belphie’s grip on my hips hardens and he starts to thrust harder, Beelzebub starts drooling at the sight of me bouncing atop his brother, feelings of erotic excess coursing through his body. Their scarlet eyes burrow into my very soul. Beel’s moans are intensifying, and I don’t think either of them are going to be able to last much longer. I bend down and take my boyfriend’s pulsing cock all the way down my throat, causing them both to hiss and growl in pleasure, Beel’s big hands push my head down onto him, his back arching, his animalistic panting rough and ragged... I hear his insect wings fluttering as his pending orgasm starts to build up through him. Belphegor’s bovine tail starts to swish behind me, before swiftly cutting through the air, delivering a hard blow to my ass; I try to cry out but choke instead. Beel immediately pulls my head away from his dick with such speed that he triggers his own climax, he staggers back, growling, as his hot seed spurts over Belphie and I. With another well placed blow to my rump Belphie pulls my attention back to him. I place my hands on his chest, digging my red fingernails into him. His tail wraps around my waist, and I feel my own climax rising. I dig deep and fuck Belphegor as hard and fast as my body will allow, crying out as the pressure rises within me. He spanks me hard on the ass and I just cannot hold back any longer, I completely let go and surrendered to my orgasm, triggering Belphie to cum with me. We both trembled and cried out for each-other before I collapsed onto the bed next to him.

My heartbeat thuds loudly in my ear. Fuck, _FUCK_ that was amazing. I turn my head to watch my boyfriend feasting away on leftover spicy rainbow pizza. He looks to happy and contented, for now his appetite for both sex and food has been satisfied. I crawl over Belphie and go to cuddle Beel. He throws his arms around me and kisses my forehead.  
“I love you.” He whispers in my ear, the first time I’ve ever heard him say it, but I know he means it. I hold onto him tighter. “Hungry?” He asks, holding a slice of pizza up for me. I open my mouth wide, waiting for him to feed it to me. He laughs, but obliges. I love him. I love these moments. I never want this to change.


	4. Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather wakes to find herself between her two favourite demons.

Beelzebub’s alarm chimes at half past six; and I awaken, sandwiched between the twins of Light and Dark. I’m spooning Belphie, and Beel is spooning me. I’ve absolutely woken up in worse situations than this. My hands rub at my eyes as I yawn, stretch, then reach for the ringing DDD on the bedside cabinet, silencing the cursed thing before I feel the urge to launch it out of the window. I shuffle back down into the smooth dip in the mattress to admire the two demons in the bed, and the youngest, laying in a deep foetal position, let out a small bubble of drool into the cow-printed pillow he is clutching so tightly to his chest. My gaze turns to the elder of the two, Beelzebub, now embracing my arm, and gnawing softly at the shoulder of his favourite snack. I notice my chest beginning to feel warm, and a slight ache beginning to rise within me as my mind drifts to a daydream of our little trio waking up in this way forever. Belphegor mumbles something undiscernible into the pillow, the corner of my mouth jolts into a smirk and a light, singular chuckle huffs from my nose. I roll over to mount Beelzebub, peppering him with fleeting kisses over his chiselled torso. The copper-haired demon stirs a little, his insatiable stomach rumbles, but he doesn’t wake yet. I lean down to graze my lips against his. I kiss him a little firmer, and again a little harder still. His eyes slowly flit open, and although surprised at first, in no time at all his arms reach up to embrace me, kissing me back. “Good morning,” I whisper between the hungry kisses. “Mr Beelzebub, this is your six thirty wake-up call.”  
“I’ll have you know it’s _MASTER_ Beelzebub to you,” He joked playfully, nibbling on my lower lip. “Good morning to you too, my sweet.” My messy hair is lightly brushed away from my face by his large, square hand.

The room turns to a blur as he flips me onto my back, his lips crashing down to kiss and nibble at my neck. His hulking figure looms over me, my wrists held back above my head, the only sounds I can make are gasps and giggles. Currents surge through me as the ravenous demon’s lips latch onto my pert nipple. My mouth contorts into an “O” as his agile tongue flicks over the hardened bud. We become so consumed in our own world to the point where the guest in the bed is forgotten, until he murmurs a name into his sleep. _Lilith._ Beel pulls away as he re-emerges back to reality, sending my boob jiggling free. “Since when did Belphie get in our bed?” He asks, a puzzled frown upon his face.  
“I have no idea, when I woke up, we were all spooning each-other,” I pause, lost in thought. “Perhaps he decided to join us once we had fallen asleep?”  
“I guess that makes sense, sometimes he gets in my bed if he has a bad dream.” Beel says as he moves off the bed to get dressed into his gym attire. My back presses against the head-board as I admire the view before me, even marble statues would pale in comparison to the Avatar of Gluttony’s physique. “Anyway, I’m going to run some laps. I’ll be back soon, but could you make sure that Belphie wakes up in time to get breakfast?” I nod, and my boyfriend flashes me a cheeky grin before heading out of the bedroom.

It came to my realisation that there wouldn’t be much point in going back to sleep now, as tired from last night’s activities as I may be. _Fuck, the diary._ Fuck writing all of last night’s antics in that cursed thing. As far as Lucifer and Diavolo will be aware, I had a quiet, uneventful, and sexless evening. It was never my intention to divulge every detail of my sex life. I rise from the bed, careful not to wake the dreaming demon. I begin to rummage through the clothes strewn and discarded over the floor, but I can’t find my jacket. It simply wasn’t to be found. That’s when it came to me, _the kitchen_. I yanked one of Beel’s t-shirts over my naked body and slipped out into the hallway, down to the kitchen.

Relieved to have not run into any of the brothers, I closed the kitchen door behind me. Simply scanning the room yields no joy, and I set about my search for the missing jacket. “Ow!” I yelp as I step on a shirt button. _Oh, Beel_ … I stoop down to pick it up, I can reattach it later. The search continues, and more buttons are collected, but the mysterious vanishing article still eludes me. I cannot recall having it past this point, so where the devil is it?  
“Looking for this?” I whip around to find Lucifer leaning up against the door frame, effortlessly lifting my jacket up by the hood with his gloved index finger. Flushing shades of pink flood over my cheeks. The prideful demon chuckles seductively, making slow strides over to me. “Interesting choice of attire, Miss Heather.” He drops the jacket to the floor at his feet, his face radiating smugness. I bend down to take it, and immediately my fingers begin to rifle through it, hunting for the diary. “And I suppose that you want this too,” Lucifer adds, withdrawing the damned book from his back pocket and holding it up for me to see. I nod in response, his wicked smile widening. “I think I’ll just take a read of it first, any objections?” Even without a reflection to confirm it, I know that my eyes are wide with terror. I’m definitely in for it now when he realises that I have only written a few short lines. I wince at the thought of how the sadistic first born will punish me, I’ve seen first-hand the plum-purple marks that his lashings have left on Mammon, and a human body is far weaker to physical attack than a demon’s. The book opens, and the eldest hums to himself, turning the page. Another page turns. Fuck, he’s probably looking for more entries, for which there are none, since I managed to fuck my way into losing the book within a mere half-hour of having it in my possession. Yet another page turns, “Hmm, this is an interesting development indeed,” he declares, the book closes with a soft thud. “I suppose you had better take this back now,” I take the diary from his leather-bound fingers, thanking him as I flee from his presence back to the twin’s bedroom. I dare not look back. _How the fuck did I manage to get away with my hide still intact?_

Back in the comfort of the twin’s room, I slip into the armchair beside Beelzebub’s bed, Belphie of course, still sleeping soundly where I left him. I pick up a pen from the nightstand, and opening the diary, I steel myself to write some bullshit story about getting a peaceful and unremarkable evening. My jaw gapes in horror. Yesterday’s entry has been changed, and - even more strangely - more has been written. Blinking, I barely believe what I see before me. It’s almost as though someone had narrated last night, and in an alarming level of detail too. The pages are filled with a highly accurate account of last night’s activities. Lucifer… I reach for my DDD, and I start frantically typing a message to him.

**Heather -** _What in the Devildom have you done to this book?!_

I groan miserably as I read the diary entries that stained the pages before me. “Beelzebub lifted me off the counter and forced me into the wall…” “Belphegor’s tail spanked my rear repeatedly as I rode him...” It’s horrendous, disturbing even, how it could all be written like this. Although true, I’m hurt by how our tender acts in the throes of passion could be retold in such a sterile and poisonous manner. Bile rises within my throat as my stomach ties itself into knots. A shudder rolls through my spine when I realise that Lucifer has actually read though this, and soon the Prince of the Devildom will too. I rock in the chair, sick to my core. My DDD lights up, you have a new message from Lucifer.


	5. What To Do With A Cursed Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to her dismay, Heather learns more of the cursed book, and sets a plan for the day ahead.

**Lucifer** \- _I was wondering how long it would take you to ask. Naturally, the book is enchanted. If you make any attempt to falsify or withhold information, it will of course be rectified. Make no mistake, whether you write in it or not, Diavolo will know the truth. Lucifer._

Disheartened, my head falls into my hand; and with an uncomfortable groan I sink backward into Beel’s chair. Whatever I do, I’m damned. I stare at the cursed thing with repugnance, hating its very existence, and toss the diary with all my might across the room, salted tears stung bitterly as they rolled down my cheeks. Why did I find myself in this situation? How did I get myself mixed up with demons for heaven’s sake? Had I stayed in my own world, I could have eventually settled down with another human, and I’d never have to face such embarrassment. Hatred for the wretched diary bubbles inside of me, causing my stomach to turn. Belphegor stirs next to me, blissfully unaware. _Oh Belphie, how will you and your brother ever forgive me for this? Our private lives, reduced to mere entertainment, and it’s my fault, I should’ve refused._ What makes me even more sickened to my core is that I can’t talk to them about it, and I can’t change what has been written. I’m tossing up the idea of locking myself away in the attic for the rest of the day to save myself from any further embarrassment. 

In that very moment I make the decision to hide myself away until the hour strikes eight this evening, the point in which I should return the awful thing. I will turn my DDD off, and I will sit alone, cursed with my own punishment for being such a little slut for the twins. The scent of Beel’s sweat on me wafts towards my nose and after sniffing again I realise that it would be wise to first take a shower. Then I’ll go to the kitchen for some snacks, and then I’ll barricade myself into the attic room. The plan is set, and surely it can’t fail. I won’t allow Lucifer the satisfaction of reading any more juicy details of my sex-life - no fucking way.

Standing in the bath, warm water flows from the showerhead above, washing away the heady smell of sweat and sex from the night before. I tell myself repeatedly that it isn’t my fault, that I wasn’t to know. I remind myself that it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, sex is normal, people have sex and that’s okay. I say over and over again that I’m not ashamed of surrendering myself to the twins, and that I’d do it over and over until the ends of time if I could only live for so long. _It’s not my fault that my head can’t seem to listen to reason right now_. That fucking book. I don’t know what I’d do when the boys inevitably find out, as I’m so sure that they will. Whilst I reach up for the Black Orchid and Jasmine Argan Oil shampoo that Asmodeus had kindly given me for my birthday, I hear a sound coming from the bedroom, and I frown. Shaking my head in confusion, I convince myself that it must be Beel returning from his run early, for Hell would sooner freeze before Belphegor could awaken so early. As I lather my scalp and smooth the shampoo down the lengths of my long white-blonde hair, I appreciate the fragrant aroma that fills the hot, steamy air around me, the shampoo has a scent so complex that it could be mistaken for a luxurious perfume. Mm, this is nice. The bubbles are soft and thick against my fingertips, and with eyes closed I feel at ease for just a small, fleeting moment. The shower curtain tears aside with a thundering rip, and I shriek, stumbling backward, my feet unable to find purchase on the thick foam that carpeted the porcelain tub like a heavenly cloud. I slip, falling into the bathtub with a splash, and look up to see my prankster. Belphie was grinning with surprised glee through his tousled locks, he clearly hadn’t expected me to fall in such a comical fashion. “BELPHIE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” He stood before me, shirtless, his checked pyjama trousers hung low on his hips. He chuckled darkly as his long pale hand reached out to help me back up. I refuse to take it, instead my own stubborn self chooses to struggle back to my feet unaided, and I snatch the shower curtain back to its original position. “Shower’s occupied.” The Avatar of Sloth chuckles once again.  
“Well that I can see. I really gave you quite the fright, didn’t I?” His words were low and seductive. He huffs when I refuse to reply to him. “Did you hurt yourself?”  
“Only my pride…” I mutter under my breath before moving my lathered head into the flow of running water; a cool, slim body slides against mine to embrace me from behind. _He’s fucking naked?_ I gasp, and a lithe index finger reaches into my gaping mouth and presses against my wet tongue. Shocked, I was frozen in place, unmoving. His face nestles against my neck, and shh’s pour repeatedly from his lips. His stiffening erection presses against my bum, and his left hand reaches for my right boob, squeezing gently at my nipple. _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me_.


	6. To Wash Away One's Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie intrudes on Heather's shower.
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING* Please note that this chapter suggests themes of rape/non-consentual sex, so please skip this chapter if you may find this upsetting.

“There’s no use fighting it, Heather. You _want_ this.” Belphie spoke softly, his voice sweet, his words a command. The demon thrust his hips forward, his purplish cock-head lurched forth between my thighs. My wet tongue trembled against the index finger that locked it down as a shuddering moan erupted from down in the very pit of my belly. I felt his lips contort into a cruel smile against my prickling hot skin. His right hand retreated from my jaw, to gently stoke my long hair. Belphegor sighed disapprovingly. _What now? Why would he...?_ I shrieked as he forcefully bent me over without even the slightest warning, my head directly under the stream of hot flowing water. “Oh, do shut up Heather, you’ll only wake my brothers. I’m just washing the suds away.” His voice soured a little as he began to massage gently at my scalp. I watched as the foamy bubbles dropped from my lengths and swirled down the drain hole. Belphie scooped up my sodden locks and clutched them in his fist at the nape of my neck, and with a sudden thrust his wretched cock slipped inside me, my legs buckling in protest as he forcefully pounded his hips against my rounded rump. Thick, heavy steam filled the space around us. Falling water drowned out my cries. My eyes stinging, I reached my hands forward, fumbling fingers attempted to shut off the water flow, but he yanked my body towards him and sunk his teeth down where my neck and my shoulder came to meet. His grip on me tightened, his pace quickened and turned more savage. He began to huff, his groaning heavy, and his ominous shadow cast upon the wet tiles before me spurted a pair of thick swirling horns, and I heard the chilling sound of his tail cutting through the air behind me. “You like this, don’t you Heather?”

“N-no!” I protested, stammering. The seventh-born demon laughed maniacally as his tail landed a firm whack on my thigh.

“Oh, but you do, Heather.” He chuckled darkly. “All that time I spent in the attic, alone with nobody by my side, and here you were - fucking my brother.” I began to struggle against him, but he only tightened his grip. “I felt it _all_.” Belphie whispered in my ear. _What?_ “See Beel was feeling too much guilt to realise that I was closer than he thought, whereas I… I felt every time he fucked this sweet little pussy of yours, all those times where my only companion was my hand and his feelings for you. So that’s how I know how you love getting fucked hard like this in the shower, and how I know that you’re particularly sensitive right… here” He announced before cruelly twisting his thumb into my asshole. I gasped as tears fell down my cheeks, my body feverish. I had never known my own betrayal could feel so good, but it was wrong. _All of it was wrong._ I shut my eyes, and prayed for this sordid affair to end. 

I sat in the bath; knees clutched tightly to my chest. The water didn’t wash away the shame I felt.


	7. They Say We Get What We Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter Six.
> 
> The trigger warning from Chapter Six also applies to this chapter.

_You like this, don’t you Heather_

_There’s no use fighting_

_I felt every time he fucked this sweet little pussy of yours_

**I wished that he had stopped.**

Shivering, in the porcelain tub I had stayed; for such length of time I do not know, gripping my knees to my chest in a tight hold, eyes cast down to my reddened toes. The Devildom waters that flowed over my hunched body could not wash away how dirty I felt. Filthy demonic sperm filled my bruised insides, as if my core had turned to a festering wound that spread an invisible rot through me. He had told me that he had to do this, that it was my fault and that I had to let him do it. If I struggled against him, he would hurt me. My neck felt sore from where he had choked me. Sour tears clung to my stinging cheeks. When he had gotten more forceful, I had tried to cry out for help, but his lithe hand covered my mouth and muffled my wailing pleas. None had answered to my aid. I was betrayed, by him, and by my own body.

Where my tears ended and where the water began was unbeknownst to me. The lines had been blurred. Exactly when the shower had turned cold was unclear, for all I knew was that the once comforting steaming heat now held a bitter chill that spread like ice, coursing through to my bones. Numb, white knuckles gripped around my legs with a vice-like hold that never faltered. I didn’t respond to the soft knocking that echoed from the door. With a blinkered gaze fixed only upon the feet before me, I watched as my toes slowly turned purple. And although my tainted body had been frozen, motionless; my mind raced with the poisonous thoughts that clouded my mind. _It was my fault, he said it was my fault._ The sting of a thousand needle pricks cruelly danced upon my toes, my fingers, my lips. _What is Beel going to think of me now?_ The knocks reappeared, louder. Twisted memories invaded my mind in flickering flashes. _If I had said no just one more time..._ Faster knocks rapped again, a distorted voice called out from the bedroom adjacent. _How did this happen? When was it no longer good?_ The panic-stricken voice that called from outside failed to rouse me from my dissociative state. I heard them, I heard the knock and I heard words but they passed by before I could make sense of them. My lips didn't reply, I had lost the function to respond. I am broken, somehow. _Was this… Was I… Did he…?_ Fleeting knocks thundered urgently against the panelled wood door. His voice called out again, and the door opened.

Who would even believe me? Nobody could say that I didn’t entirely want it, and even I’ll admit that it wasn’t so bad at the start. After last night’s activities I surely had lost all credibility, Last night I had accepted Belphie - willingly too. I had felt safe in his embrace. I knew that I was wanted, desired, needed. The shower curtain was ripped aside, the flow of water was shut off - yet it did not disturb me. He called out to me, his words a blur that I could not respond to. My toes are blue now, they ache with the cold. A warm towel wrapped around me in a gentle embrace. Were it not for the countless corrupt questions and tainted thoughts that invaded my head, I would’ve thought that I was losing my goddamned mind. His calloused thumb carefully wiped the tears as they fell down my cheek, and his worried voice had turned soft in attempt to soothe me. My eyelids were heavy, and slowly, my eyes began to close. 

I told him no, I told him no many times. Maybe I should have told him to stop instead. He might have stopped. No, he surely would have stopped, right?


End file.
